


I Second That Emotion (February)

by jamesgatz1925



Series: Valentine Challenge [13]
Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Love, M/M, Song fic, Songfic, Wedding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-15
Updated: 2018-02-15
Packaged: 2019-03-18 19:13:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13688025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jamesgatz1925/pseuds/jamesgatz1925
Summary: Rafael worries.





	I Second That Emotion (February)

“I never ever thought you’d be a romantic.”

Rafael scoffed. He adjusted his tie in the mirror.

“Getting married...”

Rafael grinned.

“On Valentine’s Day...”

Rafael tried to stifle the grin.

“On your one year anniversary.”

“Do you mind?” Rafael asked. His black tie was perfect, so he finally turned to Liv. “You’re ruining my glow.”

“Your glow? Like you’re a blushing bride?”

Rafael smirked. “Blushing? Neither of us are wearing white, are we?”

“Please, spare me the details,” Liv said. “I just came to check on you.”

“Why? I’m fine.” Rafael poured another glass of scotch. It was his third, but Liv didn’t need to know that.

“How many of those have you had?” she asked, eyeing the bottle that was once full and had a few inches missing.

“It’s your business...how?”

Liv chuckled. She stepped up to the drink cart and poured herself a glass.

They clanked glasses in a silent toast, and Rafael downed his in one gulp.

It might’ve been the liquid courage making Rafael bolster enough to say what he was thinking, but he just had to get out, “What if he changes his mind?”

“He asked,” Liv reminded him.

“Not today,” Rafael said, staring down into his empty glass. “Later. Tomorrow, next month, ten years from now...what if he changes his mind?”

“Carisi? Are you kidding? If you don’t know how crazy he is about you, then you’re the crazy one. He loves you more than anything.”

“I know that now—“

“Then you should know he’s not going to change his mind.”

Rafael set his glass down. He decided he’d had enough scotch.

“I really love him,” Rafael muttered. “I really don’t want to screw this up.”

“Everyone has to work at it. And you two are very hard workers.”

Rafael nodded. That he could agree with.

There was a knock on the door. Rafael turned quickly to find Lucia’s head poking in.

“Rafi! Estamos esperando!”

Rafael sighed. He hadn’t seen any guests, so he wondered just how many people were out there waiting, as she said.

“Él está entrando en pánico,” Liv told Lucia.

“No estoy—“ Rafael shook his head as if to clear it. He switched back to English and said, “I am not panicking. It’s a legitimate worry.”

“What?” Lucia asked, entering the room completely.

“Nothing,” Rafael snapped.

Liv, the traitor, told Lucia, “He is worried Sonny will eventually ‘change his mind’, as he keeps saying. He’s worried Sonny will eventually leave him.”

Rafael rolled his eyes.

“Papito,” Lucia said, and Rafael rolled his eyes even harder at he name that’s stuck with him since he was a small boy. “You deserve Sonny. Sonny deserves you. Y merezco nietos.”

Liv snorted a laugh.

“Dios mio, Mami, for the thousandth time, we’re not giving you grandchildren.”

Lucia threw her hands in the air. “What is the point, then?”

Rafael rubbed his eyes in annoyance.

Liv patted his back, as if she’d been helping this entire time. “It’ll be okay,” she said encouragingly.

It made Rafael take a deep, slow breath, then follow the two most bossy women he’s ever met out of the room. It wasn’t like he had much of a choice anyway. Both because the women were not likely to let him back out, and because his heart and soul wouldn’t let him either. He was meant to marry Sonny. Nothing in the world was going to change that.

————

Rafael sighed out a laugh at the tickle of Sonny’s breath against his neck.

“I agree with Liv,” Sonny said suddenly.

“Hmm?” Rafael asked.

“You are a romantic.”

“I deny these allegations.”

“Do you require legal aid?”

“In bed, maybe...”

“Mmm,” Sonny sighed. “Law sex jokes. Nice.”

Rafael grinned. “Why are you accusing me of being a romantic?”

“You chose the date of our wedding.”

“It’s our one-year anniversary,” Rafael argued, because he knew Sonny was referring to Valentine’s Day.

“Because that’s not romantic.”

Rafael rolled his eyes. “There’s no winning.”

“Guess I’m a better lawyer than you.”

“Now that I disagree with,” Rafael said, mocking seriousness.

Sonny chuckled. He looked into Rafael’s eyes. “I can’t believe we’re married.”

“It’s been about four minutes. I doubt the ink on the marriage certificate is even dry yet. Let it sink in.”

Sonny dropped his head as he laughed. Rafael was infected by it; he laughed, too. Not that he hadn’t felt giddy and giggly since setting eyes on Sonny just a while ago. But hearing Sonny laugh never failed to get his heart jump started.

“You know,” Sonny said suddenly, checking his watch. “A year ago today, exactly this time, I was asking the Lieu to deliver a box of chocolate to your office, dodging questions and avoiding her ever-knowing stare at me. I was wondering what you’d do, if you’d ever agree to just...give me a chance. Truthfully, I never thought you would.”

“You didn’t think I had feelings for you?”

Sonny gave him a look. “You kiddin’? I knew you had the hots for me from the start, mustache and all. But you get in the way of your own happiness so much that I never thought you’d give me a chance. Plus, y’know, I’m a nobody from Staten Island.”

Sonny’s putdowns to himself had never gone past Rafael. Even before meeting Rafael’s ex Ryan and Sonny going through two weeks of trying desperately hard to show off to Rafael, Sonny would say things like, “I’m just a cop,” or, “My clothes aren’t even that nice don’t worry about ripping a button off.”

Sonny was more than a cop, he was more than some nobody from Staten Island, he was more than just a son and a brother and a Catholic boy. Sonny had too many adjectives to be defined to “just” something. Sonny was so smart that he passed the bar on the first try. Sonny was so good at his job that he was a detective in one of Manhattan’s most elite squads. Sonny was kind, and gentle, and brilliant, and bright.

Sonny was Rafael’s husband. Which Rafael didn’t even feel comfortable defining him as. Sonny was, of course, more than his husband.

“You’re the best someone Staten Island had to offer,” Rafael said. “I kick myself every day for not going for you sooner.”

“How much sooner?” Sonny asked jokingly.

“I would’ve done Valentine’s Day a few years ago, had I known.”

Sonny smiled widely. “Well, now you know. And we’ll have a hundred Valentine’s Days to go through now.”

Sonny didn’t have to say much more than that as a promise of forever for Rafael to believe him.

“Promise?” he asked anyway.

“Baby,” Sonny said, lifting Rafael’s ring finger where the heavy silver ring now wrapped around. He kissed the ring. “I already did,” he finished.

Rafael’s heart burst. He leaned forward and kissed Sonny’s lips.

“I love you,” he said confidently.

“I love you too,” Sonny said. “Happy Valentine’s Day.”

“Happy Wedding Day,” Rafael replied, making Sonny laugh.

It was a wonderful day of love that Rafael never thought he’d ever celebrate before last year. But now, he couldn’t think of ever not celebrating love in the future.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Song: I Second That Emotion by Smokey Robinson & The Miracles. 
> 
> Prompt: Wedding.
> 
> This story was supposed to go somewhere else, more to do with the song, but I think it’s okay. 
> 
> This concludes the Valentine Challenge! Thank you so much for reading, commenting, everything. You are all so kind. Happy Valentine’s Day!


End file.
